Game
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Garcia breaks down on the drive home. Hotch comes to her aid.....then what? Please read and leave a word or two as a review and make me a happy bunny.
1. Prologue CatchUp

**GAME  
**Prologue

"_**The man who has no problems is out of the **__**game**__**" – Elbert Hubbard**_

'Did you like it?'

'Uh.... Sorry?'

'The game. Did you like it?'

'I thought it was rubbish! Did you get to review it too?'

'Yes. I thought there were some good ideas in it.'

'Oh come on!' she said. 'The whole concept was tired and out dated. That and the fact it was so full of glitches. None of the secret rooms worked, and the end of level three was impossible.'

'Not to an experienced gamer.' he said. 'I liked it.'

She could see he was getting annoyed. 'Each to their own.' she said. 'Just not my kind of game. I prefer adventuring.'

'Well maybe you should stick to them then, and not pass judgement on things you know nothing about!'

She put her hands up in front of her, palms out.

'Hey chill out kid! Just forget it!'

She went to walk away and was surprised at the vitriolic words he spat after her. These gamer geeks – boy some of them were so serious, it was scary.

She tried to ignore it but the episode had spoilt the day and she left the convention early.

-0-0-0-

**GAME  
**Chapter 1  
Catch Up

_The disused aircraft hangar is in the middle of no where, a sorry remnant of the Second World War. _

_And perfect_

_At an equal distance of a hundred yards from the hangar in roughly a circle, twelve crumbling pillboxes expose their interior to the heavens. But even they are useful._

_No one ever comes out here, and if they do, I'll kill them. I could do it too, no problem, driven by rage as I am._

_It has taken a good few weeks to get everything ready for this. In that time, my rage had not abated. Three years of my life I have devoted to this. Cocky bitch – I'll show her who is the best at this. What the hell does she know about it anyway? Sitting there pressing buttons all day at the beck and call of her bosses – oh yes, I've seen her coming and going, living in that posh apartment – I could do her job with my eyes closed._

_We'll see who wins at this game – we'll see!_

-0-0-0-

Penelope Garcia looked crossly at the CD that she had slid from the envelope. Honestly, When she said she'd do this she had envisaged playing a few reasonably good games with maybe a glitch or two, but this guy was crap. She dropped the game CD into the drive.

Fifteen minutes later she removed it and returned it to the envelope. The last one from this guy she had said was fundamentally flawed because it was totally unbelievable, out of date with the scenario and glitch hell. This one didn't even read properly.

Oh boy this guy has a lot to learn.

She grabbed her coat (Purple tweed with a string of matching beads) and bag (Cerise with bright yellow straw flowers) and left her apartment. Locking to door behind her, she went to her car, slipping the game disk into her bag. She'd post it later.

By the time she had fought through the rush hour traffic (although it should be a rush six hours in the morning back to back with the rush six hours of the evening) and arrived at work she had forgotten her frustrations with the Guy who called himself Gamagic and was tensed up enough for serial killer work.

Eight women in eight states. A clean killer, left no DNA and didn't mutilate the bodies. He left them with their hands crossed over their breasts in what was a show of remorse. They were raped but with a condom and then manually strangled – All were tall skinny red heads. Morgan was telling her how they arrived at the profile – something that always fascinated her, especially coming from Morgan. Just about everything he did fascinated her; from entering a room to profiling killers.

'A business man who travels a lot – that much is obvious. The women represent someone in his life – mother, sister, girlfriend – someone he is dominated or intimidated by, and with these women he has the chance to dominate when he can't dominate the one represented. He is therefore a quiet guy who is pushed around a lot. He believes that he could have been something if not for this woman in his life.'

'So will he have a menial job then?'

'Yes probably. There would have been something that triggered the behaviour. He was probably a flasher, or a peeper, someone who liked to frighten women. He has a record for sex crimes, but always stopped short of rape. He has escalated to murder about eight months ago. That is when we will find the stressor. In his life we will find a tall thin red head who pushes him around, who he despises'

'It seems so easy when you explain it. But I would never have worked all that out!'

She sipped her coffee and looked flirtily over the rim of the cup and he flashed his eyes flirtily back. She had never met a man like him before. There was such a deep love between them, but there could never be any more than friendship. And that was how she wanted it.

One day, when he was ready to settle down, well maybe then, but that was a long way off in the future. For now, Derek Morgan was the best friend she had and probably ever would have.

She was meeting Kevin later. It was time for her to go home. Hotch had said they must all go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow they were going to be flying out to the first crime scene, and he had said he wanted Garcia to sleep too. There was a lot to be done, and he wanted his team on top form. She had called Kevin to say she had the evening off, and he was delighted, and said he would pick her up later.

She smiled as she went down to the car park. She was humming a tune to herself – one she had heard coming from one of the offices on her way down. She threw her bag in the back with her coat, and slid into the driver's seat. She turned the radio on and pushed a CD into the holder. 'The Very best of Glam Rock.' She drove up the ramp to Brian Connolly singing Wig Wam Bam.

-0-0-0-

_There she goes, cocky blonde tart. I've seen how she flirts with the big black guy. It's pitiful. I've seen how she revels in a 'well done' from that know it all boss of hers. How I hate them all, flashing their badges and thinking they are better than everyone else. My Daddy was as good as them. He could have done their jobs. I'll be great one day, and Daddy will be pleased. He thinks games are stupid. But they aren't. And I'll show him._

_I will follow her. The car will break down just outside town if I've set the timer right. And I have. Then I can come to her rescue. Boy will she be surprised to see me. If she remembers me. Snooty cow probably won't remember though. It was a few weeks back when we met._

_I've been busy since then._

_I follow her car up the ramp. There are two cars between. I let some more pass before I join the traffic. I don't need to tail her. I know where she lives._

_I can just see her. There are about eight cars between us now and some nob head is right up my arse trying to get by. I slow down so he can pass. What a jerk. If I wasn't so busy I'd sort him out. Think they own the road some people!_

_There she goes, left at the lights. They change before I get there and more cars get between us. _

_Yeah I know I said it didn't matter, but now I can't even see her, and I don't want to go sailing past her, I want to stop behind her and offer my kind assistance._

_Ha! I can't wait to bring her down a peg or two into the gutter where her type should be._

_There she is. Stopped by the side of the road. Just past a turning on the right. I turn up the road and stop the car._

_Who the bloody hell is that? Someone else has stopped behind her._

_No!_

_No!_

-0-0-0-

Garcia stood by her car and stared at it. It had started to loose power a mile back, and coming along here, it had cut out completely. She got out her cell.

Crap. Now she would be late for Kevin. And her work had made her wary of asking strangers for help. When Hotch pulled up behind her she smiled with relief.

'It just cut out. I was about to call a cab.'

'I'm not even going to ask if you have petrol.' Hotch said with a flash of his eyebrows which actually said 'Do you have petrol?'

She laughed. 'I have petrol. I filled him up today.'

'Him?' Hotch said as he pulled the lever to open the hood. He stared blankly and closed it again.

'I don't know why I did that. My mechanic skill is on a par with my cooking.' he said. 'I'll drive you home rather than call a cab. I'll get the bureau car pool mechanics to tow it back and fix it.'

'Ah would you?' she said, a little embarrassed by it all. 'Thank you.'

(Wow! A lift home with Hotch!)

'No!'

The man ran out of no where. Hotch swung round to see who was behind him, his hand going for his gun. But the Krook-Lok smacked the side of his head and he was down before he could even see what was going to happen. Garcia froze to the spot.

What the hell?............

'Pick him up!'

'Wha........?'

'I said pick him up you stupid deaf tart.' He raised the weapon again as if to hit her. She bent down next to Hotch, not taking her tear filled eyes off the man in front of her.

She rolled Hotch onto his back and put her hands under his arms. With a struggle – she wasn't required to pass a physical for her job with the FBI – she stood up holding him with his head on her shoulder. She felt the warmth of his blood seep through her dress.

'My car is round the corner. Now walk.'

She glanced around. They were outside town now, and there weren't many cars about. And no one on foot.

With difficulty she half carried half dragged Hotch round the corner to where this man's car was waiting. He opened the trunk.

'Now drop him in.'

'He'll suff....'

'I said drop him in or I'll just kill him here!'

He raised the Krook-Lok above his head and stepped forwards.

'Ok! I'll do it!' she said. With her back to the man she as gently as she could, lowered Hotch into the trunk. She held the back of his head with her hand and rested him on his side with his knees bent up. The man shoved her aside and she thought about running. But then he would drive off with Hotch and she couldn't decide what to do and she hesitated. The man removed both Hotch's guns, and pointed one at Garcia. Her choice was made.

'Close the trunk.'

Garcia sobbed as she shut the lid on Hotch.

'He won't be able to breathe.' she said.

'Then he should sleep quite soundly then.'

Actually, he was quite pleased. This plan could be a lot more fun with the two of them!

He poked the gun in Garcia's ribs.

'Get in the car. You are driving'

'Please, let's take mine.'

'Get in the god damned car.' and he cocked the gun and moved it to her head. Man this was fun!

She opened the driver's door and sat in the seat. She turned the key and fired the engine. He got in behind her and stuck Hotch's gun in the back of her neck, throwing the Krook-Lok out onto the pavement along with the gloves he was wearing.

'Now drive.'

Garcia drove along the road away from the town.


	2. Finding Out

**GAME  
**Chapter 2  
Finding Out

"_**You have to learn the rules of the **__**game**__**. And then you have to play better than anyone else.**__**" – Albert Einstein**_

He directed Garcia to drive. She was constantly aware of Hotch enclosed in the trunk, and drove more carefully than she had ever done. Soon the town was left far behind and she was driving along the interstate. Suddenly he told her to turn up along a narrow dirt path that ran through fields. In the distance she saw the hangar and wondered if that was where they were heading. She didn't have long to wait, and she was pulling up outside it. She sat terrified, unable to move.

'What are you going to do? Please let Agent Hotchner out of the trunk.'

He ignored her and took a small bottle out of his pocket and poured its contents onto a handkerchief. He reached round to Garcia's face and pressed the pad against her mouth and nose. She struggled for a second or two before the chloroform rendered her unconscious.

He was very careful. He didn't want her dead. There were things to do first.

He left her slumped in the driver's seat and got out of the car and walked round to the trunk. He opened it and looked inside.

_If you had just kept your nose out, Agent Hotchner, you would be comfortable at home now instead of here with me._

Hotch was still passed out, and the fumes had made him sick in the car. The man frowned when he saw the blood and vomit in the trunk. Now he was going to have to clean it. He shook the dazed agent awake and ordered him out of the car. With shaking hands Hotch gripped the sides of the trunk and pulled himself into a sitting position. He tried to catch his breath and was confused as to what was going on. He tried to remember. He had stopped to help Garcia when her car broke down, but after that was a blank.

'Get the hell out!' the man yelled. Hotch tried to pull himself out of the car, and managed to get on his knees. The hit on the head and the carbon monoxide poisoning had made him feel really ill, and once he was on his knees, he fell forward out of the trunk onto the ground. The man picked him up by the back of his collar and dragged him round to where Garcia was out cold in the front of the car.

_Now the fun starts!_

-0-0-0-

Later – she couldn't tell how much later – she woke up feeling very cold. Her first thought was for Hotch, and she raised her head and looked around. It was dark, but as soon as she moved the lights came on. It was a diffused light that seemed to be coming from everywhere. Her head felt as if her brain was on elastic and was bouncing around in her head. Slowly slowly she sat up and looked around.

There was Hotch.

She carefully crawled over to him. He was still unconscious, and she checked his pulse. Holding his wrist made her feel odd – he was her boss, and she had never touched him before, and as soon as she felt the blood pumping through his arteries, she lowered his hand back down to the floor.

She guessed he would come round sooner or later – she hoped sooner – so while she waited she took stock of her surroundings.

They had been left on a wide ledge around a room. The ledge was about six feet above the floor. The ceiling was another six feet or so higher, and on the ledge she could touch the ceiling. In the middle of the floor was a small box with a red cross on it, and hanging from the ceiling above it was a key. It was about ten inches long and suspended just below the ceiling.

She went back to Hotch.

She moved him so that he was on his side. He had vomited, probably while he was in the trunk of the car, and his hair was matted with blood from a bad head wound. She needed the first aid kit.

She looked back across the room. The whole thing was sickeningly familiar, and if she went down for the first aid kit for Hotch, she knew what was going to happen.

_Oh god not this, please!_

She looked around for something to hook the box with, but there was nothing. As she expected. Whatever happened, eventually they would both have to get down there to get the key. She stood up and looked around for the camera. Whoever set this up was sure to be watching.

'You sick creep! Let us out of here!'

But she knew the answer. They had to find their own way out.

She shook Hotch gently and it was with profound relief that he groaned and turned onto his back.

'Please wake up Sir. I need you to be awake.'

He blinked open his eyes and looked at her, still dazed and not understanding.

'Where..... are we.' he breathed softly.

'I don't know where we are, but I think I know what is going on.' She reached out her hand to him and carefully she helped him to sit up. He touched his hand to his head and winced. Then he looked down at his vomit stained jacket.

'Sorry about that.' he said, embarrassed at not presenting himself in his usual pristine way.

'He hit you Sir, and shut you in the trunk of his car. I think the fumes affected you.'

Hotch pulled a face. That was no excuse.

'Do you know what is going on?'

'I think this has been set up for me, Sir. It is a game.'

'A game?' Hotch said, a puzzled frown on his face. 'What kind of game?'

'A computer game. A few weeks ago I reviewed a new game for a developer, and it was terrible. This looks like the first level of that game.'

'So you know what is going to happen?'

'Only the first three levels. There were so many mistakes in the game that I gave up then.' she said.

'So tell me about this level. What do we need to do.

Shakily he got to his feet and looked out across the room. He held onto the wall with one hand and his head with the other. He thought he might faint again. He couldn't do that in front of the Techie. She was part of the team; he had to stay in control.

-0-0-0-

David was the first in the next day, and he was surprised. Hotch was always the first in, often he didn't go home and slept at his desk.

Still, maybe he took his own advice and had a sleep. He would wait until the others were all in before he phoned him.

Jordan was the next to arrive. She ran into the bullpen thinking she was late. Dave was standing on the walk way.

'It's ok, Todd,' he said. 'You're not late.'

She visibly relaxed, and ran up her stairs to her office. She was surprised that the boss wasn't in too.

Emily Spencer and Derek arrived together.

Now it was time to call Hotch. He beckoned Morgan over.

'Hotch hasn't arrived yet.' he said. 'And I haven't seen Garcia either. Would you check on her? I am going to call Hotch.'

Morgan nodded, a flash of worry across his eyes. He went down to Garcia's bunker.

She wasn't there, but he didn't expect her top be. Dave would have checked already.

He picked up a phone and called her apartment. He let it ring for a while. Then he called Kevin. He was sure she wouldn't be so irresponsible as to stop over the night before a big case, but he would rather it was he who found her there than Dave.

Kevin answered the phone on two rings.

'Oh!' he said when he realised who it was. 'I was hoping it would be Garcia.'

'She's not with you then?'

'No.' he answered. We had a date last night but she wasn't home when I went to pick her up. I thought she was working late and forgot to tell me. She does that sometimes.'

Morgan put the phone down. He didn't have time to chat.

'I'm driving over to her place.' he said to Dave as he ran across the walkway.

'I'm sending Reid, Prentiss and Todd to the crime scene. They can get started and we'll catch up later.'

Morgan nodded briefly and entered the elevator.

On his way down to the car park he tried to think of where Hotch and Garcia could be. He couldn't imagine them being anywhere together. But stranger things have happened.

He got in his car and drove up the ramp into the traffic. He knew the way she drove home, and took the same route. He was puzzled that she had stood Kevin up. It wasn't like her, although Kevin did say sometimes she forgot to say if she was working late.

But she wasn't, and she wasn't at home either.

He realised he was gripping the steering wheel too tight and tried to relax.

Left at the lights and out of the town.

Then he saw the cars. He saw Hotch's car first. It was pulled in to the right with the driver's door standing open. He pulled up behind it, and saw Garcia's in front.

He got on the phone to Dave and got out of his car.

Hotch's door was open and the keys were still in the ignition, although the engine had been turned off. He checked the position of the seat. Hotch liked to drive with his legs straight and the seat was back. Garcia's car was also unlocked but the doors were closed. Her keys were in the ignition too.

He slowly walked round the car, checking the pavement and the car. He saw something that turned his stomach, and bent down for a closer look.

Blood.

_Oh hell crap. No._

He called the CSU.

Taking great care not to disturb it, he continued his inspection of the car. Garcia's cerise bag and purple coat were on the back seat.

When Dave arrived, Morgan showed him the blood.

'CSI's are on their way, Dave. It looks like an abduction.'

Dave rubbed his forehead. 'Let's search and set up a perimeter.' he said. They walked in opposite directions, checking the ground for anything. It was Dave who found the Krook-Lok.

'Morgan, come and see this!' he called, crouching down and inspecting the Lok.

'Blood and hair.' he commented as Morgan crouched next to him. He pointed to the evidence. The blood was caked around the end of it, some dark hairs caught in the blood 'It's Hotch who's been hurt.'

'There are some gloves here. They might hold latents.'

'Let's hope he has a record.' David said with a sigh.

-0-0-0-

_Watching the portable monitor in the car was a brilliant innovation. I can sit here and see the hangar, and see what's going on inside at the same time. It will make an interesting study. He is the boss in the work environment, but she is the boss here. How will he take it? Will he defer to her, or will he take charge?_

_I can hardly wait to find out._

_I watch as she wakes him up. He's dirty – that will put him at a disadvantage to start with. It makes a change to see him dirty. That will damage his leadership in his own eyes if not in hers._

_She's helping him stand now. i see she touches him as little as possible. Either she is repulsed by him, or has feelings for him ._

_I wonder which? _

_Well done Agent Hotchner for interfering. You make the study so much more interesting!_

_Oh yes I'll show her what a rubbish game it is. Let them play it properly, how it is meant to be played._

_Let's see you survive it!_


	3. Level 1

**GAME  
**Chapter 3  
Level One

"_**Life is the only **__**game**__** in which the object of the **__**game**__** is to learn the rules**__**" – Ashleigh Brilliant**_

'We need to get the key and the first aid kit.' Garcia said. 'Do you think you can run?'

Hotch was leaning against the wall. He could barely stand, let alone run. 'How far and how fast?'

'Not far. From the centre of the room to that door over there.'

'What do I need to do?'

'We go down there, collect the key, then the first aid kit, then we use the key to get into the next room through that door.'

'So why do I need to run?'

'Because as soon as we pick up the kit, the roaches are released.'

'Ok,' Hotch said. 'Let's do it.'

They sat on the edge of the ledge. Hotch insisted on going down first. Carefully, he let himself slide off the ledge onto the floor. He stood still for a moment or two.

Nothing happened.

He turned to Garcia.

'Ok, all clear.'

She shuffled closer to the edge. Hotch reached up and took her hands, and she slid off the ledge and looked around.

Cautiously the two stepped towards the centre of the room. The key was about five feet above their heads.

We have to get the key first.' Garcia said. She jumped and tried to snatch it. Hotch just stared at it as it he could release the key by sheer will power. Neither worked.

'One of us is going to have to lift the other.' Garcia said nervously.

Hotch pressed his lips together, and wove his fingers together for Garcia to stand on. With her hands on his shoulders, she kicked off her shoes and stood on his hand. Hotch painfully straightened his back, and Garcia reached up for the key. Hotch was getting a bit wobbly, Garcia had one hand on the top of his head trying not to touch the bloody mess on the side of his head. Hotch silently gritted his teeth, hoping that this wouldn't happen at every level. The effort was making him dizzy.

'Ok boss, I've got it.'

Slowly and shakily he lowered his hands and she stepped off, and slipped back into her shoes. Hotch started a coughing fit and sat on the ground.

'Are you alright Sir?' she asked. 'Do you need a drink?'

'I'm fine Garcia.' He managed to say between coughs. 'Let's get the first aid kit and get the hell out of here.'

Garcia bit her lip. This was the easy level. She bent down and put a hand on the first aid kit.

'Take the key Sir and get ready to try the door.'

He crawled to the door and pulled himself up. He held the key ready.

Garcia grabbed the kit and started to run to Hotch. He slipped the key into the keyhole, and a trap door above him opened.

Thousands of Cockroaches fell from the ceiling. The shock made Hotch scream and Garcia pulled him away and started to pull them off him. They were in his hair and between his shirt and his skin. His instinct was to crush them but that would have meant crushing them against his skin. Suddenly the lights went out and Hotch tried not to get hysterical as they crawled down the collar of his shirt and into the waist band of his trousers. He ripped his shirt off, wanting to scream more but terrified they would get in his mouth.

Pulling them off in the handfulls, Garcia pulled him over to the ledge. One by one more trap doors were opening and thousands were on the floor. As she pulled Hotch away from the creatures she felt them under her feet, crunching and squashing them. It was making her feel sick, but they weren't falling on her.

Frantically Hotch was pulling at his trousers to try to make them fall to the ground, but they were clinging to his underclothes and he couldn't get rid of them. Some of them were biting at his skin where blood had dried, and he smacked them away from his neck and face. Garcia turned him to face the ledge.

'Climb up, Sir, There aren't any on the ledge.'

She threw the first aid kit onto the ledge and guided his foot into her hand much as he had just done for her, and she lifted him up so that he could climb onto the ledge. They had begun to crawl up her legs and she beat at them and threw them off. Hotch reached down for her and she pulled herself up with his help. He pulled his trousers off and shook them hard over the edge, and he pulled the last few from his hair where they were feeding on hid dried blood, and from his underclothes. As he put his trousers back on the lights came on again. Garcia was lying on her back panting and Hotch was sitting against the wall, holding his neck, breathing heavily.

'What the hell? You could have warned me.' He said. 'I've been bitten.'

'That was different to the game. In the game they came out of vents near the floor. The creep has changed it.' She looked at Hotch, who was still breathing heavily from panic and shock. 'Are you alright, Sir?'

'Yes. I am sorry about that. It was a bit of a shock.'

Garcia saw him shudder and wondered at the evil mind of the UnSub. It was a deliberate move that where ever Hotch ran, that was where the roaches fell. He was watching them, and could change the game as he wished. She stood up and shouted.

'You are being unfair!' she yelled. 'You are changing the game to suit yourself!'

-0-0-0-

_I watched from the car – wonderful entertainment. Dropping the roaches on Hotchner was a work of genius. Seeing the stuffy unit chief fall apart like that was priceless. I might send a copy of the file to David Rossi. I'm sure he'd love to see a hysterical Hotchner. It would play havoc with his authority if they all saw it. And this was just the roaches._

_Have I got some fun stuff lined up for you – if you think that was bad, just wait to see what I have planned for you._

-0-0-0-

Dave and Morgan had all the things out of the cars on the table; Garcia's coat and bag, Hotch's jacket and go-bag. The contents of Garcia's bag were in a tray.

'There are no clues here.' Morgan said. 'Not that I'd know a clue if it jumped up and bit me. Emily might know.'

'Send her a list and ask her. Damned if I know normal handbag contents either. Handbags are a mystery to me.'

Morgan grinned despite his worry. He called Prentiss and told her the contents.

'No all that is normal. She was doing some game research for someone or other. The CD was probably to be posted back. Most of the other things I have in my bag though. Nothing abnormal.'

Morgan sighed. 'Ok Em, it was just an off chance anyway.'

He closed his phone just as Dave's beeped.

'I've been sent a video file.' He said, and waited while it downloaded.

'Who's it from?' asked Morgan as Dave pressed play.

Unknown.' Dave said, and they watched as the screen lit up.

They watched as Hotch lifted Garcia up to get the key. They saw Hotch about to unlock the door as Garcia picked up the first aid kit. Then they watched as thousands of roaches fell onto Hotch. They could see the panic in his eyes as he tried to pull them off, and rip at his clothes. When it went dark, they saw as if through night vision glasses, and Garcia pulling him away from the creatures. They watched helplessly as he and Garcia climbed out onto a ledge and Garcia pulled the last of them out of his hair. He was holding his neck as if he had been bitten.

'What the hell was that all about?' Morgan asked.

'I have no idea. But I think we need Kevin here to help us.'

Morgan was on the phone to Kevin's department head. 'Let's get him then.'

-0-0-0-

'So what's next?' Hotch asked when his heart rate was back to near normal.

'He's cheating, Sir. So since he changes the game to suit himself, none of my knowledge of the game is useful.'

'But your knowledge is all we have to go on for now. What's next?'

'We have to unlock the door and go through to the next level.' She said. 'Which means going back down there.'

Hotch looked down at the disgusting creatures, three thick on the floor.

'We could try unlocking the door from here.' He said. 'I could try leaning over and reaching the key.'

'Ok Boss.' Garcia said doubtfully. 'Let's try it.'

Hotch lay on his front on the ledge above the door. Garcia held his ankles as he reached down for the key.

'I can't reach, Garcia.' He said. 'Help me back up.'

He sat back against the wall again, exhausted and in pain.

'I need to get back down there.' Hotch said. Very carefully he lowered himself onto the floor. The sound of crushing beetles made him feel sick, and the smell was nauseating. As he walked through the roaches, he tried not to tread on them as he made his way to the door. The key was in the door and his adrenalin level rose as he got ready to run.

He slowly turned the key and the door opened. He kept the key in his hand and pushed it wide. He stepped through into the next room with trepidation. Suddenly the door slammed behind him, and Hotch turned back to the door to try to open it, but it was locked again, and there was no keyhole on this side. He banged on the door.

'Garcia, Are you there? What the hell is happening?'

Garcia sat on the edge of the ledge, and looked at the door in horror. She wondered how Hotch would manage the game on his own. Without the key she was trapped on level one, and couldn't move on. Hotch was on his own now, unless...........

Most of the shortcuts and secret passages and bonus areas were lost to Garcia because they didn't work on the game. But if she could find a way through without using the door........

She started to check the walls inch by inch. She didn't think Hotch would be able to make it on his own.

-0-0-0-

Hotch stood with his back to the door waiting.

He'd seen Indiana Jones.

There was no ledge in this room. In the middle of the floor there was a box with the word DRINK written on it. There was no key as far as he could see. He wondered briefly what happened to the first aid kit and hoped it wasn't needed to get through this level. He took a very cautious step into the room. The second he stepped forwards, he notices a yellow smoke pouring in from vents at the side of the room. It quickly overwhelmed him and he started to cough. The foul air burnt his throat and now he realised why the box contained a drink. His eyes streamed as he groped forwards to where he thought the box was. He coughed as he knelt down to find the box, but the smoke was thicker here, and it was filling his lungs and making him light headed.

Ahh he found the box, and tore it open, desperate for a drink before he passed out. A sports bottle was in the box, and he pulled the lid off and took a deep swallow of the sweet water. As he drank, the smoke was sucked from the room. Hotch leaned forwards and coughed harshly as the last of the smoke left his lungs. He was suddenly dizzy with sickness. He tried to stand but his limbs lost their strength and he reached for the water again – the smoke must have had some kind of poison in it. On his hands and knees, he vomited onto the floor, and tried to crawl to the safety of the edge of the room. The bottle slipped out of his hand as he fainted; he didn't see the word written on the side of the bottle........ POISON!


	4. Back to Two

**GAME  
**Chapter 4  
Back to Two

_**Its**__**all in the game – Nat King Cole**_

As she circled the ledge, Garcia continued to call out to Hotch. The next level was acrid smoke, and there was water in the box. At least that was in the original game. The UnSub was changing it though. It could be anything. When she got level with the First Aid Kit, she stopped and opened it.

Water in a sports bottle and a hypodermic syringe marked 'antidote'.

Antidote to what? Garcia suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

In the bottom of the box was an envelope marked 'To the players'. She quickly opened it and read the contents.

_Enjoy the game, players, but please note you are playing against one another. There can be only one winner – Gamagic_

Garcia screwed up the note and threw it over the edge of the ledge into the mass of roaches. She picked up the bottle and the syringe and continued feeling the wall for an escape route.

Looking at the wall there didn't seem to be any change, but she felt the slight depression with her fingers. A small door slid back to reveal a staircase going up. Checking that she still had the bottle and syringe, and there was nothing useful left behind, she stepped cautiously on the bottom step. As soon as she did so the door slammed shut behind her, leaving her in pitch darkness.

Slowly she climbed the stairs on her hands and knees. When she reached the top, she stretched her arms out, trying to feel where the passage went next. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. She was totally un-nerved by the darkness, and her hands were shaking. She was not generally scared of the dark, but this was unknown to her, and she didn't know what to expect. And she was scared for Hotch. She kept thinking of the 'antidote' and hoped Hotch wasn't in trouble.

While she was thinking of this and not paying full attention to what she was doing, the floor fell away, and she fell forwards into nothingness. She let out a small cry as she scrabbled to hold onto the edge, but the tips of her fingers touched it and she continued to fall.

It wasn't far – only about six feet or so, but in the darkness she was utterly terrified. The landing knocked the wind out of her, and she lay still on the cramped landing trying to catch her breath. She felt around for the bottle and syringe, afraid that she might have broken them, but she sighed with relief when she found them unbroken.

She tried moving, and most of her was intact. Her right arm hurt and her right knee was twisted, Forcing herself to stand was an ordeal, but eventually she made it. She felt around the tiny four by three feet hole, there had to be a way out. She was on the verge of panic when she felt a lever in the wall. Biting her bottom lip, bracing herself for whatever the UnSub had planned, she pulled the lever.

The door slid upwards from the bottom about ten inches, and light poured in. She pulled the lever again, hoping it would open it some more and not close it. Nothing happened.

She knelt down and looked through the gap. The lower edge of the door was a metal strip and the thought of sliding under it and risking being cut in half scared her. She had to get through quickly.

She laid down parallel to the door as close as she could get and rolled through the gap. It slammed down hard as she reached the relative safety of the other side.

For a moment or two she didn't move. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her arm and leg really started to hurt. She thought it could only have been seconds she was trapped on the other side of the door, but it had felt like hours.

She straightened her glasses on her face and looked around.

Level three.

Hotch was on level two.

She had to find a way to go back a level.

-0-0-0-

'I know what this is!' Kevin said worriedly watching the video clip for the thousandth time. 'It looks like a third rate video game Pen was reviewing. I never saw the game, but she told me about it.

'This game?' Rossi said, handing Kevin the envelope that they had found in Garcia's bag. Kevin took it and tipped the CD into his hand.

'This could be it!' He said, opening the CD tray on the laptop he was using. He dropped the CD into position and waited while the computer read the files and the screen flashed to life. He quickly jumped forwards to level one.

'Look.' He said. He started to play the game. He collected the key by jumping from the ledge and grabbing the key on his way past. He picked up the first aid kit and unlocked the door. He was in level two before the roaches reached him.

'So they are playing the game for real?' Morgan said, amazed and angry. 'Why?'

'I can only say it's because Pan gave such a terrible report on the game.' Kevin said. 'She thought she had met the writer at the Gamers Convention and she'd upset him. Not much of a motive though.'

'Enough for these psychos!' Morgan said, getting really scared for Garcia. 'How dangerous does this game get?'

'Well she only got to level three, but usually the games kill.' Kevin said, trying to keep the frightened tremor out of his voice. 'And in a two player game, they are pitted against each other, with only one winner.'

'Oh god.' Rossi said. 'So Hotch and Garcia have to play against each other, not together.'

'How much does Agent Hotchner know about games? Kevin asked.

'Same as me. Zero!' Rossi said. 'We are going to have to find them.'

-0-0-0-

_That was fun watching her panic in the dark! Seeing her fall was more than I could have hoped. Now it will be fun to see if she can go back to get Hotchner. He only has about half an hour before the antidote will be too late. It's a pity he's fainted. I would have liked to see some drama. The poison is quite nasty. If he wakes up there will be some pain._

_So come on, Technical Analyst. If you are so bloody wonderful, get back and save Hotchner. But remember you would be better off going ahead into level four!_

_Let's switch to level two. What Is Hotchner doing? Ahh he is still unconscious – at least he hasn't moved since he passed out. He is lying on his back; not a good position to be in when you are throwing up!_

_Technical Analyst Garcia might win this by default!'_

-0-0-0-

The door back to level two was just a plain door flush with the wall. Usually in a game a player wouldn't want to go back. But she was sure there would be a way.

She tried to remember what level three was. There were no clues in the room. In the centre there was a box marked 'food' which she opened without moving. The key was hanging in the centre as on level one.

If she could reach the key, perhaps it would let her get back to level two.

She closed the box and stood on it, and realised she should have brought the box with her from level one. She was not able to reach the key.

Maybe by giving up something she had, the door would open.

She limped to the door and stood in front of it, and felt the walls all around it. There were no depressions or levers, and the wall was smooth. She felt tears of frustration well up, although she was afraid of what she would find on the other side. She banged on the door and called for Hotch.

There was still no answer, and she feared for his life.

How would the rest of the team react if she let him die?

She turned with her back to the door and felt hot tears on her face.

'Why are you doing this?' she yelled. 'Just open the door for me!'

She wiped the tears off her face and turned back to the door. 'Please open it!'

As if the UnSub was waiting for her to say 'please', the door clicked. She pushed her fingers into the crack around the edge of the door and pulled it towards her. Little wraiths of yellow/brown smoke flowed through the door. She put the box in the way to stop the door from closing, and carefully stepped into the room.

'Sir?'

As the last of the smoke cleared, she saw him lying on his back. It looked as if he had been trying to reach the wall, but he was quite still. She couldn't even see him breathing.

She picked up the bottle from the floor, and noted its markings – POISON – and she took off the lid and sniffed it. It smelled like water, and she thought he may have drunk it not knowing what it was.

She put the bottle back down and crossed to Hotch. She checked his pulse, and turned him onto his side.

'Sir, can you wake up?'

There was no acknowledgement. She glanced at the syringe marked 'antidote'.

She thought it was likely that this was the antidote that would save her boss, but she was by no means certain. In the normal course of the game she would not have hesitated, but this game had much higher stakes – their lives.

She had no-one to ask. She had to decide.

She took the syringe, and saying a little prayer, she stuck it in his bare arm and depressed the plunger, emptying the contents into her boss.

'I hope that was the right thing to do!' she said. 'Sir, wake up, please.'

Hotch didn't move, he flinched slightly when she depressed the plunger as if it hurt him, but other than that, there was no reaction.

She turned away from him and watched the door opening and closing against the box she had left in the way. She rested her head in her hands and she felt tears behind her fingers.

'I am so sorry, Sir. I thought that was the right thing to do.' She turned to look at him. 'In a game it would have been.'

She thought she saw a movement, as if he was trying to open his eyes. She turned round again towards him. He looked up at her with wide dark eyes.

'Sick.' was all he said, and he turned onto his hands and knees and retched and heaved until his stomach was empty. Garcia tentatively rested her hand on the back of his neck, and when he seemed to accept the comfort, she started to rub between his shoulder blades. When he had finished he hung his head, trying to catch his breath. She could feel his skin, hot through the tee shirt he was wearing, and his face glistened with sweat.

'Sir, are you alright?'

He coughed. 'F-fine. Call me Hotch.' he said. 'We're not at work now.' His throat was sore and his voice was croaky from the acrid smoke and the vomiting.

'Yes Sir.... uh Hotch.' she said. 'Are you able to stand? We have to move quickly.'

There was a crack sound as the door closed against the box. 'The door will close in a moment.'

'I c-can stand.' With Garcia's help, he climbed onto his feet and they staggered together to the door. Garcia picked up the bottle of poison, and the box, and they crossed the threshold into the next level.

-0-0-0-

_Ha! So you got to level three then, and both of you together. Pity, Penelope. You could win if you left the baggage behind. That one hasn't got the first idea of virtual games. You risk yourself, helping him._

_So who is in charge now? You are doing a good job of being in charge and letting Hotchner think that he is._

_Be careful. That could be your undoing!_

_Not that I give a damn. I just want the entertainment to last._


	5. Gameplay

**GAME  
**Chapter 5  
Gameplay

"_**Life is a **__**video game**__**. No matter how good you get, you are always zapped in the end**__**" ANON**_

Kevin moved through level two – poisonous gas – onto level three. He began by checking his inventory – antidote syringe, bottle of water, bottle of poison, a bar of chocolate from the 'food' box on level three. He hadn't used anything yet.

Morgan and Rossi stood behind him as he stepped into the next level of the virtual world.

'So what happens here?' Rossi asked impatiently. He had just had a video sent to him and had watched helplessly as Hotch drank down a bottle of something marked poison, and collapse in agony on the floor. That was all he had seen. He was unaware of what had happened since.

Kevin's avatar stood in the centre of the room. The key this time was on a high shelf above the door it unlocked. There was a box at his feet. This box had no markings on it.

'I am not going to open the box.' Kevin said. 'I am going to use it to stand on to get the key.

He dragged the box to the shelf, stood on it and reached for the key. He pushed the key into the keyhole and the door to level four opened. He stepped through.

'What is in the box?'

'It's not a good idea to open it. It's not marked.' Kevin said. 'Pen wouldn't open it.'

'But Hotch might. I need to see what's in the box.'

Kevin had his avatar turn and go back into the level he had just left. He opened the box and the creature in the box jumped at his face. On the screen they watched as the dragon like creature tore into Kevin and his life reading dropped to nothing.

GAME OVER

'I hope neither of them opens it.'

Kevin started again at level one.

-0-0-0-

'You are hurt, Garcia. What happened?'

Garcia stopped limping towards the box and looked back at her boss.

'It's nothing, really. I fell back there. I'm ok though.'

Hotch walked up beside her and knelt by the box.

'I don't know. It might be ........'

Hotch began to pull back the lid. The creature trapped in the box pushed its way out and flapped leathery wings in Hotch's face. He sat back in surprise, turning to pain as the bat sank its teeth into his neck. He clawed at the creature and Garcia grabbed at its flapping wings. Hotch had hold of the creatures body and pulled at it but all that did was tear at his skin. He closed his eyes to protect them from the claws, his hands over his face. Garcia pressed the bat's mouth to try to open its teeth, to no avail.

Then she remembered the poison.

She felt her hands shake as she got the syringe which was now empty and filled it from the poison bottle. She saw that half of it was gone, and she hoped that there was enough left to kill the bat.

Hotch was lying on his back, not fighting any more, just trying to protect his face. The leathery wings were beating the air and Garcia could see a pool of blood on the floor beside Hotch. The stepped forward with the syringe and stuck it firmly into the creature's back and pressed down the plunger.

Almost immediately the animal released Hotch and turned to Garcia. Its claws caught in her hair and she screamed as it beat its wings in her face. Like Hotch the first thing she did was protect her face. The bat's movements gradually became sluggish, and suddenly the wings became quiet. It hung from her hair and she pulled it off and threw it aside with a shudder.

Hotch was sitting with his knees bent up, his hand over a ripped hole in the side of his neck. It was bleeding but it was not arterial. He pressed his hand on the wound, and blood ran between his fingers.

'I guess I should ask in future before I open any boxes.' he said. 'Did it hurt you?'

'Just some scratches. Nothing much.'

'Let me see.' Hotch wiped his bloody hands on his tee shirt and stood up. His legs were shaking and he felt very foolish. He inspected a deep scratch on Garcia's scalp. 'I am so sorry Garcia.'

He picked up the body of the animal.

'I'm sorry I had to kill it.' Garcia said. 'I hate killing things.'

'Well I'm glad that you did. It could have killed one of us. If it had bitten an artery.....'

Garcia smiled weakly. 'Let's get out of here.'

Hotch dragged the now empty box to the door and stood on it. He reached up and took the key from the hook, and passed it down to Garcia.

'You or me?'

'My turn.' she said, and slid the key into the door.

-0-0-0-

We need to track down this UnSub.' Dave said. 'I've had the clips put on a disc so that you can watch it on Garcia's computer. I need to find the place where they are being held.'

'The UnSub calls himself Gamagic.' Morgan said. 'We need an address.'

'Get Kevin onto it.'

-0-0-0-

As the door into level four closed behind them, Garcia suggested they have a rest before touching anything in the next room.

'I'm feeling a little shaky.' she said and sat against the wall. It was with a profound relief that Hotch sat down beside her. Garcia took the bar of chocolate from her pocket and broke it in half, giving a piece to Hotch.

'Thank you. Where did this come from?'

'It was in the box marked food. That was all of it though. I hope we get some more soon. This won't last us long.'

'I don't know how we are going to get the key this time.'

'Garcia looked up. This time it was attached to the ceiling. Even with the box it was too high to reach. She looked around the room for clues, but there didn't seem to be any.

Hotch was holding his neck stiffly sideways, trying to slow the bleeding still. It was bleeding more slowly now, but the pain was making him dizzy. He noticed Garcia had blood running onto her face from the cut in her scalp. He reached out to her and touched it.

'I'm ok Sir... um Hotch.' she said, feeling self conscious using his name.

'Are you sure, because......... what is that sound?'

Garcia stopped eating chocolate and listened. A distant rushing sound. It sounded like..........

At that moment a vent in the ceiling opened and water rushed into the room. They quickly got to their feet. In seconds the water was up to their knees.

'At least we know now how to get the key.' Hotch said ironically.

The water was ice cold and seemed to suck the warmth out of their bodies. As the level rose, Hotch began to shiver. He noticed Garcia was also.

'Get ready to grab the key.' he said. 'We need to get out of here quickly.'

The water was six, seven, eight feet deep and still rising. They swam in the freezing water to the centre of the room and Garcia reached up for the key. There was only a few inches of air left as she pulled it off the ceiling. Her fingers were shaking and as the water closed over their heads, the key fell from her frozen fingers and sank to the floor.

Hotch swam down and picked up the key in shaking hands and swam back to Garcia who was floating near the top. Hanging onto her dress with one hand and the key with the other he swam to the door. He desperately needed to breathe and his chest hurt like hell as he fumbled with the key in the lock. He saw shapes dancing before his eyes and knew he had seconds left to live.

He finally managed to push the key into the lock and the door slid upwards.

He was forced through the doorway with the pressure of the water and was thrown across the room. He kept hold of Garcia as he crashed into the opposite wall. More water was rushing through the open door. He let go of Garcia's dress and waded through the water. Standing firm against the pressure of the water still rushing through the doorway, he put his fingers around the top of the door and hung all his weight on it. Slowly the door slid down into the torrent and cut off the water. The water started to drain away through vents in the floor.

Hotch waded back to Garcia. She was lying on her back, white faced and freezing cold. Hotch knelt beside her and listened at her chest. She wasn't breathing.

'Garcia! Don't do this to me!'

He tilted her head back and breathed into her lungs, then compressed her chest. As he did this he prayed to his long neglected God that she would breathe.

-0-0-0-

Dave Morgan and Kevin watched the latest download on the computer screen.

As Hotch went to open the box, Kevin said, 'No!' under his breath. They watched in horror as the bat flew at Hotch and bit into his neck. They watched as blood spurted across the room and ran down his neck into his tee shirt. They saw him trying to pull the creature off and the tear at his throat get bigger as it hung on to him. They watched as he weakened and fell backwards with his hands across his face.

'Sonofabitch!' Morgan punched the wall. 'Where the hell are they?'

The video ended with Hotch lying on his back bleeding onto the floor.

Kevin swivelled his chair to another screen and tapped at the keyboard.

'I have an address.' he said triumphantly. 'And a name! Harry Lomax. Hang on, the name is flagged.'

'Flagged?' Dave said.

'Yes. He works here. He's on Maintenance.'

Morgan was on the phone. 'Maintenance please........... Do you have a team member named Harry Lomax?........ Thank you.' He put the phone down. 'Lomax is on the maintenance team, but he's not been in for three days.'

He took the address from Kevin who got up to follow them out. Dave put up his hand.

'I need to come. He has my girl friend!' he said.

'You are not a field agent Lynch. He doesn't know we have the game.' Rossi said. 'That has to be an advantage. I want you to stay and work on it. There may be clues in it that we would miss.'

Kevin looked back to the game that was on pause at the end of level three. 'I'll keep working on it, and I'll take notes.' he said, and sat down in front of the console. 'Don't forget I'm here though will you?' But they had already gone into the lift.

Lomax lived outside Quantico in a small town off the interstate. They pulled up outside the shabby bungalow in an equally shabby area. They stood at the front door.

'Harry Lomax? FBI. Please answer the door.'

Dave stood back as Morgan kicked the door off its hinges. They found themselves in a small hall, a fugitive from the seventies, bold brown and orange wall paper with an orange paper lamp shade. There were three doors. Dave stayed in the hall, gun drawn, as Morgan cleared each room.

'No one here.' Morgan said, and the two of them began to search the rooms.

The main room was a kitchen living room in one. There was an old table with drawers under that Dave went to. Morgan busied himself with the kitchen drawers.

'There has to be something here to give him away.' Dave said in frustration as he slammed shut the second drawer.

'I may have something here.'

At the back of the drawer, hidden in the centre of a roll of cling film, was a drawing of some kind. Morgan pulled the paper out and unrolled it onto the table.

It was obviously the plans for something, but what?

'Look at this, the front elevation.' Dave said. 'What does that look like to you?'

'It looks like a hangar.'

'We need Lynch on this.'

-0-0-0-

Garcia coughed suddenly, and Hotch sat back on his heels, sighing with relief. She blinked up at him.

'Did you just........?'

Hotch gave her a dazzling smile, but didn't answer her question. He helped her to sit up. They were both shivering, and Hotch put his arms around her to warm her.

At first she sat stiffly, embarrassed to be so close to him, but when he didn't release her, she realised that she actually liked it. She put an arm around him and they hugged each other, both hoping that they would have a little time to recover before the next level started.


	6. The Pit

**GAME  
**Chapter 6  
The Pit

"_**When you fall into a **__**pit**__**, you either die or get out**__**" - Chinese Proverb**_

It was horrible to watch Garcia and Hotch as the room filled with water, and not being able to help. Hotch opened the door and he and Garcia were washed into the next level. Garcia wasn't breathing and they saw Hotch giving her CPR. Whether he succeeded or not they didn't know as the clip ended before she revived.

So they didn't know if she had survived or not.

Dave and Morgan were sickened by it. Kevin was beside himself.

'Oh Pen, please wake up!' he whispered as the clip ended. 'I need you to come home.'

Morgan put his hand on his shoulder.

'She's a tough one, is Garcia.' he said. 'She'll pull through.' but Kevin noticed his voice was shaky. Morgan was scared too.

-0-0-0-

Garcia cuddled up close to Hotch and closed her eyes. Hotch looked about into Level five.

There was no key visible, no exit door, and no box. He gave an involuntary shudder as the cold ran through him again, and his teeth chattered as he shivered, trying to bring his temperature up. He had no idea what this room was going to do to them (for that is how he saw it – almost at a sentience) and he had to wait for Garcia to be ready to guide them through. He hoped that she would have some ideas on how to proceed. He had no clue.

He rocked back and forth with Garcia in his arms. She seemed to be warming up slowly.

'Garcia, do you have any ideas how to tackle this level?'

She opened her eyes and looked around. 'There's nothing here.' she said. 'That usually means there's a hidden door or passage.'

'How do we find it?'

Garcia stood up on shaky legs.

'I don't know.' She began to feel her way around the room, running her hands over the wall. Hotch began to do the same going the other way round.

'Any change in how the wall feels.' she said.

Hotch ran his hands over the walls of their prison. He was about half way round when the floor gave way.

Garcia swung round when she heard Hotch cry out as he fell through the floor. He clung onto the edge by his finger tips and his legs hung in nothingness. Garcia ran across the room and laid down, grabbing him by the wrists. She winced in pain as her injured arm took some of his weight. Slowly his hands pulled through hers, as she desperately tried to hang on to him. He looked up at her with his dark expressive eyes.

'Finish this...' he said as her effort to hang on to him finally failed, and his hands slipped out of hers. He fell out of her sight into the blackness. She heard a sound as his body hit the bottom of the pit, but he made no sound. She called to him, and waited there, lying on the floor with her arms hanging into the hole, afraid to move, and afraid to stay where she was.

'Hotch!' she called to him. 'If you can hear me, please answer me!'

Nothing.

Slowly she moved away from the edge of the pit, tears in her eyes and her body trembling. He couldn't be dead!

She crawled over to a corner and pressed her hands into her eyes and cried. She cried out of fear of being alone, and she cried for Hotch, not knowing if he was dead or alive.

It was hard to imagine that the gesture of stopping to help her when she broke down had led directly to his death........ No she couldn't believe he was dead.

She went back to the pit and called him, but there was no answer still.

Tears streaming down her face, she carefully carried on her examination of the walls.

There had to be another way out.

-0-0-0-

Hotch had landed badly. He was in a deep black hole, the ends of which he couldn't see. He was lying on his back as he had landed, his breath knocked out of him, and he didn't think he was going to be able to move. The only light was coming from above, a square of light through which he had fallen. It cast a rectangle of light on the wall a few feet above him. He tried to call out to Garcia when she called down to him, but his chest, which hadn't fully recovered from the near drowning, hurt like hell. He thought he might have broken some ribs on the impact, and tentatively he pressed his chest. He almost screamed when he found the broken rib, the pain shooting through him like a knife. A gasp of agony escaped his lips and he rolled onto his side and tried to think of what had just happened.

Was he out? Had he failed the Game? Surely the UnSub was not going to let him go that easily. Maybe this was one of the secret ways that Garcia had told him about. As he lay there thinking, there was a creak and a bang, and the trap door closed and he was bathed in total darkness. Maybe this was 'game over' for him. He would just sit here and die.

The unbroken darkness un-nerved him. He thought of how Reid was fearful of the dark, something he could not understand.

That is until now.

Painfully and slowly he crawled backwards to the edge of the pit. When he had found something solid for him to lean against, he felt somehow less afraid and even comforted by the protection the wall offered. He had hit his head on the wall on the way down, and he touched the wound. It was bleeding again, and he felt dizzy with pain. He wondered how Garcia was managing on her own.

He stood up. If there was a way out of there, he wasn't going to find it sitting on the floor. As he stood a wave of nausea flooded over him and he fell down onto his knees.

He thought that maybe there was a gas of some kind being pumped into his tiny prison. He rested forwards onto the palms of his hands and hung his head forwards, breathing deeply, trying to get rid of the sick feeling but the more he fought it, the more nauseated he felt. His tee shirt was stiff with blood from the bite which was still bleeding. The water had washed the blood away, but when he fell both his head wound and the bite started to bleed again.

Something in the dark brushed against his hand and it was all he could do hot to cry out loud. He grabbed at it but whatever it was slithered silently away.

'Oh god....' he breathed, trying to keep a grip on himself. He shivered with the cold of his wet clothes, and rested back on his heels, his head down and his eyes closed.

_Come on SSA Aaron Hotchner. You are an FBI agent, not a school girl afraid of the dark! Think like an FBI Agent, and maybe you'll survive this......_

-0-0-0-

When the trapdoor clanged shut, Garcia jumped. Her tears were clouding her vision as she continued to try to find another way out.

She had to survive this game. She needed to get help for Hotch.

She moved round the room very carefully, aware that another trap door could open and if that happened they'd both be out of the game, and she couldn't imagine what that would mean.

On her second circuit of the room she found it; a slightly depressed area about the size of her hand. She pressed it but nothing happened. She marked the spot by leaving the bottle of water on the floor below and continued her search.

-0-0-0-

When Reid called Dave to say that they had found the Eight State Killer as he had been dubbed by the media, Dave was relieved. He called them back straight away. They needed all heads on this one.

Kevin had drawn a computer model of the drawing that Morgan had found, and they could see from the model that it was the drawing for the game that Hotch and Garcia were now playing. Now they had something to look for.

But there were thousands of aircraft hangars that Lomax could use, and apart from it showing the levels for the game, it wasn't a lot of help. Kevin was on level five now for the second time. The first time his avatar had fallen into a hidden pit and died. This time he was carefully looking for the way out of the room without springing the trap.

Rossi was watching over his shoulder when his phone announced an incoming video.

With some apprehension, Dave played back the clip.

The first thing they felt was relief when they saw Garcia. Hotch had managed to revive her after the near drowning. But when the floor fell away beneath Hotch's feet they watched in dumb silence as Garcia tried to pull him back and he slipped from her grasp. The clip ended just after the door closed.

Kevin found the pit Hotch had fallen into on the computer generated three dimensional plan.

'I can't see the way out of the hole.' Kevin said. 'When my avatar fell down the hole, it came up with 'game over'.'

'I cannot believe that Lomax would let that be 'game over' for Hotch.' Dave said.

'It is possible that Hotch wasn't meant to be in the game.' Morgan said. 'Garcia's car had been sabotaged. I think Lomax had planned to go to Garcia's 'rescue' when Hotch turned up before him.'

'That's all together possible.' Dave said thoughtfully. 'His car was round the corner. When Hotch stopped, it would have messed his plans up.'

'This is a one player game now.' Kevin said.

'Which is what Lomax Planned from the start.'

-0-0-0-

Hotch was worried about Garcia. He realised that as a gamer he was more of a liability, but he was duty bound as Unit Chief to protect her, especially as she was not a field agent. That and the fact that she gave him a warm feeling. He wanted, needed to get back to her. But he had no idea how.

He was breathing light shallow breaths now, his broken rib was sticking into places it had no right to, and every movement felt as if something was tearing. The skin around the bite on his neck was hot and tender, and he thought it was probably infected.

On his hands and Knees he did as Garcia had shown him. He began at the bottom of the walls, and ran his hands carefully over the rough surface. If there was a way out he had to find it; he couldn't just sit and hope Garcia would get to him.

The grinding of rough stone on stone brought him up short. It came from above him, and he reached upwards to find that there was a ceiling now on the cell he was in, and it was just above his head.

He suddenly realised to his horror that the ceiling was lowering onto him. He braced his back against the slab which if it didn't stop, would kill him in about ninety seconds.

The pain in his chest was excruciating as he used all his strength to slow the inexorable crushing.

But still it continued, and he was now on his knees, and the slab was across his shoulders, and still lowering.

_Oh god help me!_

Hotch felt a fear he had rarely ever felt. He was going to die here, not quickly or easily but slowly and in dreadful pain.

_Game over, Hotchner, Game over......... no no no!_

Close by, in the bright sunshine, someone was watching the ordeal on a remote video screen, a control button in his hand, echoing Hotch's thoughts........

.......GAME OVER


	7. The Crushing

**GAME  
**Chapter 7  
The Crushing

_**What fun is destruction if no 'precious' lives are lost? – Kefka (Final Fantasy III)**_

Hotch crouched low on the floor, his knees under his chest and his arms over his head. He wanted to scream in panic as the ceiling relentlessly lowered onto him. He pressed up with his back, knowing it would make no difference, but unable to stop himself.

He felt the pressure across his shoulders as the mechanism brought the slab right down onto him. He felt his heart racing in his chest and his lungs sucked at the diminishing air as the concrete scraped the backs of his hands where he was protecting his head. The bone in his upper arm braced against the lowering ceiling for a second and then he screamed as he heard the loud crack as the bone shattered, and stuck through his skin, He felt a spurt of blood across his face and mercifully, Hotch fainted.

-0-0-0-

Garcia found another depression in the wall a few feet further round. Like before, though, nothing happened when she pressed it.

She had come across this before. Both had to be pressed together. She kept her hand in one while she reached across to the other.

Too far.

'I need you Hotch.' she said under her breath, and as she said it, she heard his terrifying scream. She ran across the room to the trap door, and hammered on it.

'Hotch! Hotch!' she cried 'I am trying to reach you! Hold on!'

She raced back to the switches. The only way she could do this was to lie down and use her foot in one, and her hand in the other. Pressing one with her hand, she lay down and reached her foot into the second one. As she pressed, the floor beneath her slid away, and she was on a slope, rolling downwards into another level.

She hit the floor hard, and as she did so, the lights came on.

She lay still for a moment trying to catch her breath, then she turned her head and looked around the room she found herself in.

There were several things of interest here, but there was one thing that stood out to her.

In the corner of the room there was a tiny crack between the wall and the floor, and through this crack was seeping a pool of blood.

_Oh my good god! Hotch!_

She crawled to the edge of the growing pool, and saw that it was fresh and still growing.

Hotch was on the other side of this wall, and was injured. She had to get this door open.

-0-0-0-

Dave brought the rest of the team up to speed in the conference room as soon as they arrived back. He explained to the team that the UnSub was keeping them apprised by sending them distressing video clips. He was half way through the briefing when his phone received the next video message. He passed it to Kevin, who sent the clip to the screen in the conference room.

Hotch was trapped in a tiny cell. It was dark in there, and they were watching through a night vision lens. The ceiling was lowering, and they saw him brace against it. His efforts had no affect on the speed that it was coming down on him, and they watched in horror as he was on his knees and then curled up on the floor. They saw his upper arm bend under the pressure, and suddenly give way, bone stuck through skin, and the clip ended.

Emily and Jordan stared in wide eyed shock.

'Have we just watched Hotch die?' Reid said under his breath.

No one else spoke. They all just stared at the screen.

Dave broke the silence.

'For god's sake we need to get Garcia out.'

'So what do we know so far?' Emily asked, her shaking voice betraying her crumbling compartments

'Everything except the location of the Hangar.' Kevin said. 'We even have a plan of the Hangar, with all the game rooms marked out, but we don't know where it is.'

'We need to go back to Lomax's house. We have to have missed something.'

Dave nodded. 'Let's go then.'

-0-0-0-

There was nothing on the door itself to open it. There was a key hanging from the ceiling, but there was no key hole in the door. The box in the middle of the room was labelled 'map'. She knelt beside it and opened it. The map was on a square of paper, and the map was of the room she was in. The key was shown, and the box, and a pattern on the floor that she could not see.

She smoothed the paper out on the top of the box, trying not to shake, staving off sheer panic for Hotch.

The pattern consisted of numbers. The numbers were blue and woven into a design of lilacs and purple. Numbers two and three were different. not so abstract, and standing out from the plan.

Two and three – why were they different – a clue.

'Just tell me you damned creep!' she shouted. 'What's so special about two and three?'

And it hit her. Prime numbers.

Did she have to step on the prime numbers in order? That seemed logical, but the floor wasn't marked. She was going to have to guess.

She looked in the box again and at the bottom was a small piece of charcoal.

Quickly, aware that Hotch's life depended on her, she drew a grid on the floor to match the map – seven squares by seven. Then she marked two and three. Then five and seven. she stepped on them in order, and tried to remember the next one.

Eleven.

She jumped across to eleven then thirteen, back to seventeen then nineteen.

What was next? Her brain wouldn't work. All she could think of was Hotch bleeding and hurt, and wishing she was better at maths.

not twenty not twenty one not twenty two.......

Twenty three!

That was a big jump back, and she wasn't sure she'd make it. She looked at the square and jumped.

She landed in 23, and started to cry.

twenty seven next? She was about to jump when she remembered three nines!

Not twenty seven!

_For heaven's sake, Penelope, concentrate!_

Twenty nine has no factors; that was just a step. Next thirty one. Easy. Now........... thirty seven.......... easy again.

Almost there – forty one, three squares away. Next forty three.

That was right over the other side of the room.

She took a deep shuddering breath and jumped. She landed on her hands and hit the wall. She felt something give in her wrist and her hand bent side ways. She stood up on the square nursed her broken wrist. She had no time to waste though. What was the next one?

Forty seven? She wasn't certain, but time was running out for her boss.

She jumped to forty seven.

Nothing happened for about ten seconds. She was about to go back to the map and try something else, when the door where the pool of blood was still growing slowly slid upwards about a foot.

Garcia crawled to the opening and the shock of what she saw froze her in her tracks.

-0-0-0-

Lomax had not been home. Dave had had a cop sit outside twenty four seven since they had been there, just in case he decided to return.

But that would have been too easy and nothing ever was!

They searched the tiny house from top to bottom and found nothing. Lomax had been thorough at covering his tracks.

When they arrived back, Kevin had brought up a map of all the aircraft hangars within a twenty mile radius of Quantico. The twenty miles was just arbitrary, but they had to start somewhere.

'The ones in blue', he said, 'are in use for aircraft. The red ones are disused, mostly left over from the war. The black ones are mainly used for storage, so it is possible that he's used one of these.'

'We'll do the red one's first.' Dave said. 'What do we know of each one?'

'Satellite images of these three', Kevin indicated the map, 'show these as badly damaged. The four here are undamaged, and more likely to be the ones. This one here was used as storage in the past, and was divided into rooms. Now abandoned. Probably the best place to start the search.

'Ok we'll start there.' Dave said. 'We'll take three cars. Not you, Lynch.'

'But Pen....'

'No. You can't carry a side arm. You are more useful here. We might need information.'

Kevin knew he was right, but he wanted to be there when they found Garcia. He didn't have any hope for Hotch and wondered how the team managed to keep it together.

But it was just that they were trained not to fall apart in a crisis. Inside they were frantic.

Spencer Reid had a deep and profound love for their Unit Chief. It was an unspoken love. Spencer knew it could never come to anything. But Hotch knew and was deeply moved by it. Although outwardly calm, inside Spencer was dying.

Dave and Aaron were best friends and socialised outside work – when Dave could get Hotch to leave the office! Dave had been there for him through his emotional divorce, and was Uncle Dave to little Jack. But he was also Acting Chief, and had to keep it together for the sake of the others.

Morgan was enraged by anyone or anything that disturbed the team. When a member was hurting, so was he; his empathy ran deep in his blood, and the thought that they might have lost their boss was tearing him apart. He showed his emotions more than the others, but even so, other than the clenched fists and set jaw, he was the same as usual.

Emily had had a rough start with Hotch and it had taken time for her to be accepted on the team. But now she was part of it she guarded the privilege fiercely, and like Morgan, was affected deeply when a team member was in trouble. She had a great admiration for Hotch, and was terrified they might have lost him. But she was a strong woman and kept her emotions safely in their designated area.

Jordan was new, and had already felt the sharp edge of Hotch's tongue. But although quick to discipline, he was also quick to commend, and she greatly admired him. She hoped to have a chance to work with him some more, and the thought that he could be dead made her very sad.

The three cars drove up the ramp into the traffic, and drove straight out into the surrounding country side. The First hangar they were going to check out had been built in the war and was once on the edge of an airfield, now overgrown and abandoned. The road was maintained, or had been until three years previously when the storage company who rented it went bust. They pulled up a short distance from the hangar, and stood waiting for instructions.

'Our UnSub is likely close by.' Dave said, 'so stay alert.'

They walked in a line, fanned out and guns drawn, ready for anything. Adrenalin pumping, the agents scanned the landscape ahead for any movement.

Suddenly there was the sound of a shot and a cry from Reid, who fell forward onto his face.

'Man down!' Morgan yelled, and the others were on the ground, ready.

-0-0-0-

Was he dead? Was she too late?

Carefully, terrified she was going to hurt him, she put her arms around him and drew him out into the room. His arm was smashed, and he was covered in blood from the compound fracture.

She laid him out on the floor and checked his pulse and breathing.

He had a pulse, although she didn't think it sounded strong, His respiration was slow and shallow.

'Hotch, it's Garcia. Can you hear me?'

He didn't respond, but she wiped blood from his face with her dress, and cradled him on her lap. With one arm around him, she ignored the pain of her broken wrist as she held his hand and talked to him, crying with shock and fear for him.

'Hotch, please wake up. I need you. Please, move if you can.'

Trembling fingers tightened around hers, and very slowly, His eyes opened and he looked up at her.

'You got me out?' he whispered softly.

She combed her fingers through his hair.

'Yes Sir. I got you out.' she sobbed with relief.

He managed a tiny smile for her.

'I'm not......... very good at........ games.' he said, fighting for breath.

'Shh.' she said, touching his face and feeling no embarrassment. 'Rest here for a while.'

Hotch closed his eyes and whispered, 'Hurts.' and fainted with the pain that was tearing into him.

Garcia cradled him in her arms and cried without shame.


	8. Numbers

**GAME  
**Chapter 8  
Numbers

"_**The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." - Morrie Schwartz **_

Morgan pulled Reid out of the line of fire and put himself between Reid and the UnSub. Quickly he checked his vital signs. Reid's eyes were closed and the hole in the right of his chest was bleeding heavily.

'Reid, can you hear me?'

Reid raised his hand slightly in response.

'I am going to get you back to the car, Kid.' Morgan said. 'I'm sorry if this hurts.'

As Morgan turned to Reid, more bullets whistled past his head. He flattened himself on the ground and heard Dave identifying themselves.

'I am Agent David Rossi with the FBI. Give yourself up, Lomax. You don't have a chance. Let's solve this peacefully.'

His answer was another bullet.

Jordan crawled over to where Morgan was trying to drag a semi conscious Reid to safety.

'I will get him to the car, Derek' she said. 'You are more use here than I am.'

Morgan nodded, and turned back to face the UnSub, his gun hand resting on his left wrist.

Jordan carefully lifted Reid off the ground at his shoulders, and dragged him back towards the cars leaving a smear of blood in he rough ground. He groaned in pain as she moved him out of the line of fire to the safety of the car. She opened the back door of the SUV and climbed is, keeping low. She gently picked him up and pulled him in after her. Reid's eyes were flickering open and shut as he fought unconsciousness. Jordan laid him on the back seat of the car.

'I'm going to get you to hospital.' she said, brushing his hair off his face. 'You are going to be fine.'

'I need to stay.' Reid said. 'Just let me....... get my breath back......'

Todd noticed a film of sweat on Spencer's face.

'I'm taking you to the hospital.' she said over his weak protests. 'No arguing.'

-0-0-0-

Garcia was very worried about Hotch. She felt the burning heat of his skin through her clothes, and his face was pale and dry. She touched his skin with the back of her hand. He opened his eyes as he floated on the edge of consciousness.

'Go.' he said softly. 'Finish.... the game.'

'I can't...... won't leave you, Sir.'

'Hotch.' he said with a weak smile. 'I'm giving you an...... order to..... finish the game.'

His voice was so quiet it was barely audible, and each breath was a soft cry of pain. Garcia tilted his head to one side and checked the neck wound, and was shocked to see it was swollen with hot red skin surrounding the bite. She stroked his hair.

'It's infected.' she said. 'I need to get you out of here.'

'It's..... bad?' he asked her. He struggled to keep awake, his eyes were glazing over and he fought the impulse to sleep. He guessed it had more to do with the infection than the shattered arm. 'Go alone ...... bring back....... help.' he said, squeezing her hand.

'I'll find a way out and take you with me.' she said, and looked around the room properly for the first time.

There was a key and a box to stand on, but no key hole. Gently she laid Hotch down on the floor and stood on the box, retrieving the key.

Now what to do with it?

She started her examination of the walls. When she got to the raised door where Hotch had been trapped, she wondered if the next level was here. There didn't appear to be any other doors.

She hooked her fingers under the edge of the door and pulled upwards.

The door raised to reveal a tunnel above the slab that had come down on Hotch. She was expected to escape down the tunnel. She couldn't see the end of it, it could be six feet long, or sixty.

She went back to Hotch, putting the key in her pocket.

'Please,' he whispered. 'Do you have..... some water?'

There was a bottle of water that had rolled down the ramp when she had. She got the bottle, and with her hand behind Hotch's head, she held it to his lips. He drank gratefully. He had a high temperature, and the water cooled his mouth. When he had finished, Garcia put the bottle in her pocket with the key.

'I've found the way to the next level.' she said. 'I'm taking you with me.'

Hotch tried to protest, but Garcia lifted him onto his feet and half carried, half dragged him back to the tunnel entrance. She climbed in with difficulty, feet first, and pulled the semi conscious man in after her.

'I'm going to get you out of here.' she said to him.

She worked her way slowly along the passage way. She was submerged in a primordial fear of becoming trapped in the narrow space and in an effort to banish the panic, she chatted to Hotch as if it was a normal day. She was getting no response from him, and suspected that he was unconscious now.

It occurred to her that after this, there would never be another 'normal day' especially where she and Hotch were concerned.

Suddenly the floor angled down steeply and she and Hotch tumbled through the darkness. Still clinging to Hotch she cried out loud, hoping that wherever she was going to land, she would be a level closer to the end of the game.

Although she imagined that the game would end when the UnSub said, and not before.

The fall ended as the tunnel opened out into another room. They fell from the ceiling height onto a hard floor, landing next to each other. Hotch was not able to prevent the cry of pain as he jarred his arm.

Garcia was with him in seconds.

'Hotch!'

Hotch was breathing short shallow breaths, trying to control the pain. His head was swimming and when he opened his eyes it was as if he was looking through a thick mist.

'Fine...' he managed to whisper to a scared Garcia. 'I'm..... fine.'

She touched his forehead, brushing his hair back with her fingers.

'You're burning up Sir.' she said in a frightened voice. 'What can I do for you?'

'I need........ water.' he said softly, his voice barely audible. Garcia got the bottle of water out for him. There wasn't very much left and she was afraid to let him have too much. She held the bottle to his lips and he drank gratefully. She tipped a little into her hand and cooled his face. He flickered a tiny pain filled smile at her and it broke her heart. She had to hurry.

'I need to check the room, Hotch. I won't be far away.'

He nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

-0-0-0-

Rossi and his depleted team had Lomax pinned down, but he refused to surrender, and getting a clear shot was not proving to be easy in the uneven terrain. Morgan tried to move around him, but Lomax was not stupid and was waiting for just such a move. A couple of shots whistled past him, and Morgan realised that although Lomax was pinned down, so were they, and it was not possible to get round him.

Rossi tried again.

'Throw down your weapon, Lomax. You can't win this.'

'I'm not trying to win this. I am making time for the game to be over.' he yelled back. 'Soon, though. The game can't be finished. They will die!'

Morgan let off a shot in anger. It harmlessly bounced off a rock.

Prentiss backed away from her position and went to join Dave.

'If you keep him occupied, I will try to circle round to the hangar.'

Dave nodded, and shouted again to Lomax.

'You have limited ammo, Lomax. We don't. We will win this.'

'Maybe!' he shouted. 'But not until your people are out of the game. They are going to die, FBI, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.'

Dave watched Emily back away, and he let a couple of shots off to cover her.

'We can try!' he said. 'We never give up.'

-0-0-0-

There was a door in this room, with eight key holes. Garcia didn't know whether she had to unlokck all of them, or some of them, or whether the order mattered. There was an envelope taped to the wall. Carefully, in case there was a trigger behind it, she opened it and took out the single sheet of paper without removing the envelope from the wall.

There was a short message:

_CLUE - Leonardo of Pisa's rabbits, two ones or bees_

She had absolutely no idea. She took the note back to Hotch.

_Please be awake!_

'Hotch, I need some help.' she said. Hotch opened his eyes.

'Help me to..... sit up,.... Garcia, I will..... think better.'

She helped him across to the wall and he leaned against it, sitting up but slumped forwards.

'I have a clue but I don't understand it.'

She read the note to Hotch.

'Fibonacci.' he said. 'A sequence...... of numbers. I don't know what.... the second part.... means though.'

He rested his head on the wall. His skin was white and dry with hot red cheeks. His eyes were swollen.

Garcia went to the door. 'What is the sequence, Sir.'

'Zero, one, one, two, three', he paused to catch his breath. 'Five, eight, thirteen...... uh.......'

'One two three five eight.' Garcia repeated. 'That's enough. There are only eight keyholes.'

She put the key in the first hole, turned it, then removed it. As she pushed the key into the second hole, there was a clatter as a cover fell from a vent opposite where Hotch was sitting, and in seconds, a swarm of bees filled the room.

Hotch curled his body round in an effort to protect himself from the angry swarm. Garcia felt them in her hair and it took all her will power not to pull them off. Quickly she turned the key and took it out, placing it in number three. They were on her hands and stinging her as she unlocked three and five. Only one more, and the stings were making her dizzy with the pain. She struggled to get the key in number eight. She was seeing double but after a second, the key slid home and number eight was unlocked; the door slid open.

She ran back for Hotch who was lying on his side, his arms and head crawling with bees.

Her body felt sluggish and she pulled Hotch towards the open door. She wasn't certain, but she thought enough stings could kill, and Hotch was already ill.

She pulled him through and the door closed behind them. Looking around the room they now found themselves in, she saw that there was a hose and tap on the wall facing her. She turned on the tap and hosed the remaining bees off her. She pulled her dress off and hosed bees from her underwear and from her hair. Her hands were red and swollen and her face hurt. Hotch was moaning in pain where she had left him.

'Hotch, this is going to be really cold, but I am going to have to do it. It might be a shock.'

Carefully she undressed him and washed his reddened skin with the water. She hosed the creatures off his skin and underclothes. He didn't flinch as the cold water hit him, and eventually all the insects were off both of them. There were just one or two sluggishly crawling around the floor.

Garcia wrapped her arms around Hotch. They were both shivering, but the cold had acted as a balm on their sore and burning skin, and just for a few minutes, even through the pain, Garcia enjoyed holding her boss close and stroking his dark hair.

-0-0-0-

Todd drove too fast back into town with her injured colleague. Reid was bleeding too much and she was afraid that an artery could have been struck. At one point she stopped and got in the back and considered calling an ambulance. But as he was already in the car, it was probably just as quick for her to drive. She used her jacket to push between his shirt and the wound, hoping it would slow down the bleeding. He was still semi conscious, and groaned in pain as she pressed down on the entry wound. There was no exit, so the bullet was still lodged in his chest.

He looked at her with wide hazel eyes as if to ask her to hurry. She briefly touched his face with the back of her fingers.

'We're almost there, Spencer,' she said, 'I hope you can stand my driving.'

He smiled at her wanly, but said nothing.


	9. UnSub

**GAME  
**Chapter 9  
UnSub

"_**Where neither love nor hatred is in the **__**game**__**, a woman's **__**game**__** is mediocre**__**" - Friedrich Nietzsche**_

'Ok that's enough!' Garcia shouted. 'We are not playing any more, so forget your stupid game!'

She drew Hotch closer as if to protect him from whatever Gamagic had planned. Her wrist was swollen and painful, and her skin was sore and tender. She was having trouble focusing, and wondered if that was the bee venom. Her hands were shaking as she tenderly touched the man she held to her chest.

'We're not playing any more.' she sobbed.

Hotch had had a convulsion, and it had frightened Garcia. He had fresh blood on his lips where he had bitten his tongue, and his broken arm bent at an impossible angle. His temperature was very high, and he was moaning in his delirium. Garcia thought he might die in her arms.

At least there was plenty of water here. They were both soaked through, and she was shivering, although Hotch wasn't; he was burning up with fever.

She was also very tired. She wouldn't be able to think straight until she had slept.

She pulled Hotch closer on her lap, and rested her head on the wall behind her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost at once.

-0-0-0-

Gamagic didn't see her protest. He was otherwise occupied by a gun battle that he had no hope of winning. Morgan and Rossi had him pinned down, Prentiss had made her move to approach the hangar from the other side.

It was a long walk, but Prentiss didn't want to be seen. Crouching low, she was now behind the UnSub, and slowly, silently, crept up on him from behind.

'Don't move, you freak.' she said in a low threatening voice, her gun inches from his head. 'Throw your gun out.'

Lomax tried to turn and face her but the sound of her gun cocking made him freeze.

'Don't give me a reason, Lomax, or I'll blow your head off.'

He dropped the gun and stood up.

She called the other two over to them.

'UnSub is secure.'

'Now', Dave said, 'We want to get our people out. Show us how.'

'There's no way of ending the game early, you idiots!' Lomax grinned. 'Don't you know anything about computer games?'

-0-0-0-

Jordan raced into the ER.

'Help me someone! I need help!' she shouted as she entered. Heads turned and the ER Doctor, a tall dark handsome man, ran to her.

'What is it?'

'In my car. An FBI Agent with a gunshot wound to the chest.' she said, leading the way out to her car. Dr Nyland followed her out, with an ER nurse.

Nyland climbed into the back of the SUV, and quickly checked the injured man's vital signs.

'His pulse is thready........ A gurney here! Now!'

Carefully, gently, Nyland lifted Reid onto the gurney, and checked his pupils. Reid's eyes flickered open.

'Can you tell me your name?'

'Reid......... Hotch?'

'I'm Doctor Nyland, Reid, we're going to take care of you........ Get him into Resuss quickly!'

With Nyland and Todd following, the gurney bearing Spencer Reid was rushed through the ER into Resuss. Todd was stopped at the door.

'You will have to wait here I'm afraid.' Nyland said. 'I'll let you know as soon as we have anything to tell you.'

And he was through the doors with his patient.

Todd paced the corridor outside the ER. She didn't know much about Reid except what she had heard before she joined the team; she had hardly spoken to him. But what she had seen she liked, and was always interested in someone who was not quite the norm. She stopped at the window in the Resuss door and watched Nyland and his team working to save Reid's life. There was nothing she could do except wait.

-0-0-0-

Garcia was woken up when Hotch moved on her lap. She stroked his hair, when suddenly, his back arched againand he convulsed in her arms. She was shocked by the ferocity of the seizure, and she clung to his body to try to comfort him. She looked down at his face as the convulsion subsided, and saw tears in his eyes. Her own tears fell onto his face as he looked back up at her.

He tried to say something but his voice was so quiet that she was unable to hear what he was saying to her. She touched his hot skin of his face with the backs of manicured fingers and spoke to him softly.

'I need to check this room for a way out, Hotch.' she whispered. 'I'm not going far.'

She didn't want to continue with the game, but the alternative was to sit and wait until they were either rescued, or for Hotch to die.

She laid him down on the floor and he groaned in agony, and deliriously mumbled something under his breath. His cheeks were bright against the pallor of his skin, and it scared her. She understood that a high temperature was the body's way of fighting infection, but Hotch's fever was way too high, and now he had had a convulsion, she knew his hours were numbered and she had to get him out of there.

But first she got him a drink, and refilled the bottle which was now empty. He sucked at the bottle thirstily and smiled his thanks.

'I need to find the way out now. I won't leave you.'

She realised now what the second half of the clue meant. Fibonacci sequence had two ones in it, and she should have turned the key twice. 'Two ones or bees'. Of course.

This Gamagic was very precise in his instructions. She needed to be more careful. Her eagerness may have cost Hotch his life.

She glanced across at him. He was quieter now, no longer trying to speak, but his stillness frightened her as much as the convulsion had.

Sighing, she went back to checking the room.

There was no key here, and no box. She had hoped for a medical box to help her with her painful skin; some soothing cream, or even some antibiotics for Hotch.

But there was nothing.

The only door was the one they had entered through. That was the only visible way out.

She began her search of the walls.

-0-0-0-

'Just show us the way in, you sonofabitch!' Morgan raged. 'You designed it, you must be able to end it!'

'Only Penelope can end this game. She said it was rubbish, and yet she has almost died on at least two occasions, and as for the man she is with, he is worse than useless, slowing her down and making her lose the game', he added, 'but we can watch.'

'Show us.' Dave said, his hand on Morgan's arm.

'There are cameras in all the rooms. I can watch them on my monitor I have set up.' He smiled at his own ingenuity. 'Would you like to watch?'

Lomax led the way under gun escort, to the pill box closest to them. It was filthy inside, but opposite the way in was a table with a monitor set up on it, and a chair where he had been sitting until recently. He walked forwards and turned the monitor on.

On the screen they could see Garcia running her hands over the walls trying to locate the way out. They could see Hotch also. His arm was a mess of blood and tissue, twisted at an angle, and still bleeding onto the floor. They could also see the bite on his neck and the swelling around it. He wasn't moving, apart from the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe. They could see he was ill, even over the link.

'Can you speak to them?'

'Of course. But that would be cheating.'

'Open the link! Now!' Dave said, uncharacteristically shouting. Lomax leaned forwards and flicked a switch.

'Ok, they can hear you now.'

'Garcia, It's David Rossi here.' They watched on the monitor as she turned around, looking for the speaker. 'Garcia, we are going to get you out.'

They could see how the news relaxed her, but they still didn't know how they were going to do it.

'Lomax, tell her how to get out.' Morgan said.

'No. I won't compromise the Game. It's my life's work. They solved it all up to now, they can do the rest.'

'Garcia's trying to tell us something.' Emily said, and they turned back to the screen.

-0-0-0-

Reid was in theatre, having the bullet removed from the top lobe of his right lung. Nyland was performing the procedure. Todd was pacing a different length of carpet now. A nurse came and put her hand on her shoulder.

'I've brought you a coffee; I hope you take sugar.'

'Oh thank you.' Jordan took the cup gratefully, and sat down. The nurse sat down with her.

'Who is it?' she asked nodding towards the OR.

'A work colleague.' Todd answered. 'I hardly know him, and I dearly want the chance to.'

'It takes a crisis like this sometimes to show us what's important in life. What work do you do?'

'I'm with the FBI. I've only just been assigned to this team, and I mess up every way I look. At least I got this right.'

'You're the one who brought him in, are you?'

'Yeah. He got shot on duty and I drove him here.' she said. 'One of the guys was going to, and I said I would. We were in a shoot out, and I'm not a very good shot. I thought they could do without me, but not without the others.' she paused, wondering why she was pouring her heart out to a stranger, and then thought, it was because she was a stranger that she was able to. 'I just think looking back that maybe I was afraid to stay, and it was an act of cowardice.' She sighed and looked at her hands twisting a tissue in her lap. 'When this secondment is over, I'm going to quit.'

The nurse took Jordan's hand and squeezed it.

'Most of us don't have to make life or death choices on the spur of the moment. People like you make life safe for people like me. You are needed and valuable. Don't forget that.'

The nurse got up and walked away, Jordan sipped her coffee.

_Needed and valuable...... _

That was so nice!

Maybe she won't quit.

She looked up from her coffee, and Nyland was coming over.

'He's going to be ok, Miss.... uh...'

'Todd. Jordan Todd.'

Yes. Jordan. We got the bullet out, no permanent harm. As soon as he's out of recovery, you can sit with him. Is he your boyfriend?'

'No, he's a colleague.'

'What time do you finish work? Maybe we could have dinner?'

-0-0-0-

They watched Garcia carefully as she tired to tell them something.

'I think she's telling us about Hotch' Emily said.

'We know about Hotch, Doll Face.' Morgan said. 'You're doing great!'

Garcia smiled briefly and resumed her search. Soon she had found a depression in the wall, and was now looking for a second.

'Tell her where the other one is, Lomax.' Morgan said

'Do you realise that if Hotch dies, you will be indicted for murder?' Rossi said. He pushed Lomax's head closer to the microphone. 'Now help her.'

'The other switch', he said reluctantly, 'is on the floor.'

Garcia immediately ended her search of the walls and started on the floor. She found the switch almost at once.

Before she pressed them she went across to Hotch. Holding him under the arms, she pulled him over to the switches so that she could hold onto him as she pressed them. She sat between them, and held Hotch in her arms, pressing the two switches simultaneously with her feet. A trap door opened in front of them, with steps leading down into the darkness.

Garcia shuffled forwards and put her feet on the first step, wondering how she was going to get down the steps with Hotch in her arms.

Holding him tightly against her, she bumped down the stairs without standing up again. Dave, Morgan and Prentiss watched as she disappeared into the darkness.


	10. Game Over

**GAME  
**Chapter 10  
Game Over

"_**Courage is the discovery that you may not win, and trying when you know you can lose." – Tom Krause**_

'This is the last level. I can't speak to her on this one.' Lomax said with a smile. 'It's another puzzle. If she gets it right, the game is over. If she gets it wrong, it's Game Over!' Lomax punctuated the last two words with a throat cutting gesture. It did nothing to up Morgan's mood. They watched as the lights came on in the new, last room. There were two doors, a speaker next to each, a key and an envelope taped to the wall.

Garcia carefully laid Hotch down on his side, and went to the envelope. She removed the message as before, without removing the envelope.

-0-0-0-

She read it out loud.

_One door leads to freedom, the other to death.  
You may ask one question of one door to decide which is which.  
But remember, one door always lies, the other always tells the truth  
When you know, use the key to unlock the door of your choice  
Have fun  
Gamagic_

She took the message back to Hotch, hoping for his help, but he was unconscious now, and she feared that he could be very close to death. His skin was dry and papery, and his flushed cheeks sunken and marked with stings. She knew she didn't have a lot of time.

The obvious question, which door leads to freedom, was no good, as they would both point to different doors. It had to be a question where they would both give the same answer. She sat down, holding Hotch's hot hands, and closed her eyes to think.

-0-0-0-

Much as she would have loved to have dinner with Dr Nyland, she was working, and didn't think it was appropriate just now. She did give him her telephone number however. She could think of worse ways to spend an evening.

She was with Reid now, sitting next to his bed, waiting for him to come round from the anaesthetic. She would have liked to hold his hand, but she didn't know him well enough, and hesitated to do it. Especially as Danny (as the doctor was called) kept popping by to check on his patient!

When Reid woke up, it was Danny who noticed first.

'Well hello, Mr Reid. Welcome back.'

Reid smiled and coughed. He was used to this, waking up in recovery with a sore throat.

'You had us worried there for a while, Mr Reid. The bullet nicked an artery, and just a millimetre to the right, and you would have been dead before you got here.' Nyland said

'When can I get up? The team needs me.'

'They are managing fine, Reid, so you just relax and enjoy the stay.'

-0-0-0-

But the team were not managing fine. Lomax was not co-operating, and it was taking all Rossi's diplomacy to stop Morgan from beating the crap out of him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold him off.

Morgan paced and Rossi sat and Lomax grinned inanely.

-0-0-0-

Suddenly Garcia knew what to ask the door. In her excitement to get up, she forgot she had a broken wrist, and leaned on it to get up. She yelped in pain, and with teras of pain on her cheeks, she hurried to the first door.

She went to the speaker and asked her question.

The speaker crackled to life. 'This door.' it said.

Triumphantly, she collected the key from by where she had been sitting, and unlocked the first door.

She swung it open, certain in the knowledge that she had asked the right question, and was horrified when the open door revealed a brick wall.

'But I know I got it right! I know I did!' She shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. She sat down next to Hotch and cried, 'I know I got it right.'

There was a soft hissing sound as the room began to fill with brown gas.

She turned to Hotch, and saw that the gas was heavy and was swirling around his inert body. Without trying to be Careful, and coughing hard, she dragged Hotch up the stairs towards the now closed trap door. Gradually the pocket of clean air became smaller and smaller as the acrid gas filled the room.

-0-0-0-

'Let them out NOW!' Morgan said in a low angry tone.

'Hah! There is no way out!'

Morgan cocked his gun and held it against Lomax's knee. Rossi and Prentiss did nothing to stop him.

'Now Lomax. One..... two..... thr.....'

'Ok Ok!' He leaned forward and said into the microphone, 'It's the other door.'

-0-0-0-

She clung onto Hotch at the top of the steps until her hands became weak, and he slipped from her grasp. When she heard the message from Gamagic, Garcia was coughing, her lungs desperate for clean air. She pulled Hotch to the other door through the swirls of brown gas, and got the key from the first door. She unlocked it, and stared with tear filled eyes at the brick wall behind it. Sobbing, she laid down on the floor and covered Hotch. It was a trick. There was no way out. She had been right. She clung onto Hotch and struggled to breathe and she passed out.

-0-0-0-

This time Rossi had had enough. He dragged Lomax out of the pill box and towards the hangar.

'How do we get in you bastard!' he hissed into his face, but Lomax just laughed. Rossi threw him to the ground in an uncharacteristic loss of temper. It was Emily that noticed a newly bricked up area on the front of the hangar.

'That looks new!' she said. 'That wasn't left from the war!' She and Morgan ran to the wall. It was badly built, probably in a hurry. This they knew was the way in.

Morgan kicked at the wall. Prentiss looked around in the abandoned debris for something to use as a crow bar. She came back with a length of iron reinforcement.

She gave it to Morgan who began frantically digging away at the mortar between the bricks. Quickly it scraped away, and one of the bricks came loose. He stepped back as the acrid gas hit his lungs.

'God in heaven, he's gassing them. Sonofabitch!'

Holding their breath, they pulled out more bricks and they could see Garcia and Hotch in the room, lying close on the cold floor. They pulled at the wall and suddenly weakened as it was, it gave way and collapsed around them. Morgan took a breath of fresh air and ran into the room, getting Hotch under the arms and pulling him free. Prentiss did the same for Garcia.

Neither was breathing although Garcia still had a heart beat. Morgan knelt astride Hotch and started chest compressions. Emily was breathing clean air into Garcia's lungs. At last she took a breath on her own and Emily sat back on her heels, weak with turned her onto her side, and went to help Morgan

Rossi had secured Lomax to part of a brick pillar, and was breathing fro Hotch. Morgan was still pumping his chest.

'He doesn't want to come back.' Rossi said between breaths.

'Come on Boss, don't give up now, you're free!' Morgan berated. He heard Garcia stir behind him, and he turned to her.

'Am I dreaming, or did I get out?' she asked softly. 'Hotch! Where's Hotch! He's hurt!'

'I'll do this, Morgan, You go to Garcia.'

Emily took over from Morgan so that he could go to her. Morgan sat her up and took her in his arms. 'You made it, Baby Girl. Hotch...... well the others are taking care of him.'

She turned to watch just as Hotch took a breath for himself, and coughed the last of the poison from his lungs. She sighed with relief. Then she looked confusedly at Morgan.

'I know I got the question right.' she said, furrowing her brow.

What was the puzzle?' Morgan asked

She showed Morgan the piece of paper she still had in her hand.

'"_One door leads to freedom, the other to death. You may ask one question of one door to decide which is which. But remember, one door always lies, the other always tells the truth  
When you know, use the key to unlock the door of your choice."' _he read_._ 'So what was the question?'

'I asked, "If I ask the other door which is the door to death"', she said, '"which door would it say?"'

Morgan was not good at puzzles. 'I'll think on that.'

**EPILOGUE**

The hospital was warm and comfortable, and as long as he didn't move too much, so was Hotch. They had saved his arm, although his Humerus was broken in six places, and was now riveted onto a steel plate, his arm strapped to his body. Strong systemic antibiotics had finally broken his fever. They didn't know what the infection was and thought it was probably a cocktail of bugs from the bite. His ribs would have to take care of themselves, and it was that which was causing the most pain.

Garcia had sat with him for most of the time. She held his hand and chatted to him while he was unconscious. He had had another seizure in the ambulance, and they had put him on anticonvulsants to help him recover.

Garcia was aware that there was a new bond that had formed between them. She wondered if it would go any further. She thought she could quite easily love him.

'Thank you, Garcia.' he said.

'For what?' she asked. 'I think it was you that gave me CPR back there.'

'It would have been so much easier for you to have left me and gone on alone. You could have come back for me.'

She smiled at him. 'I couldn't leave you, Sir......'

'Hotch.'

'Hotch, I couldn't just leave you. I didn't trust that Lomax, and as it turned out, I was right not to.'

'Seems like rescue came just in time.'

'Rescue from what?' Reid said, bursting through the doors with Jordan pushing his chair.

'Ha! You missed the fun at the end, Sweet Cheeks.'

Reid grinned. 'I have no doubt you will tell me all about it though!'

Spencer sat on the other side of the bed to Garcia and took Hotch's hand.

'You scared us there, Hotch. Please don't do that again.'

Hotch smiled at him, understanding the unsaid words. 'From what I hear you are a bit of a scarer yourself.'

Todd stood at the door, not quite feeling part of the team yet.

'It's good to have you back, Sir.'

-0-0-0-

The hospital was encouraging Hotch to get up and walk about. He staggered around the bed a few times hanging onto either Garcia or Reid, and sometimes both of them. All Hotch wanted to do now was go back to work.

He just wanted the Doctors to tell him it was ok to go......

...... so when Jordan said she had a date with the ER doctor, and would Garcia and Hotch like to double date in the hospital restaurant, it seemed like a great way to start his convalescence.

But that's another story.......... Anyone care to write it?

-0-0-0-

**END**

**A/N I'm sorry if the end is a bit sudden. There really isn't anything else that needs to be said. Thank you to all my reviewers.  
My writing may be a little erratic for the nxt few days as I am moving house on Saturday and it's majorly stressing me out. Please bear with me, and I'll be back to normal in no time!  
The next story will be a follow on.........**


End file.
